juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Make Me Up Before You Go-Go
Make Me Up Before You Go-Go'' ''is the thirty-second episode of The Life and Times of Juniper Lee ''and the sixth episode of season three. Synopsis June is helping Lila learn to fit in by taking her to a slumber party at Jody's house. However, a pint-sized monster called a Monotuke is using an incoming comet to release a pair of banished magical creatures called Unglian Banticores from imprisonment. Plot Juniper explains to Lila that some things are not normal for an 11-year old student, such as burying food into the backyard or lugging all of her books with her to school. They then meet up with Jody, Ophelia and Roger, with the former excited about a comet showering. Jody invites them all to her place for a slumber party to observe the comet from her dad's telescope. During the party, June's bracelet start chiming and when her and Lila go to check it out, they find a small creature. June finds it adorable and helpless while Lila can't help but smell something foul about it. When they get back to the party, June phones Monroe, who has sneaked in with Ray Ray with the two of them trying on make-up in the bathroom. Meanwhile, Lila has trouble hanging out with June's friends until she starts doing hair-do's for them. During this, the electricity goes out. When June gives Monroe the small monster for inspection, he exclaims that it's an untrustworthy Monotuke, who then starts speaking in a deep male voice, revealing his plot to break out a few Banticores from magical imprisonment. As the Monotuke leads them outside, explaining how he spread charms around the whole house, Jody and the others stumble out and the Monotuke freezes them, threatening June, and Lila to give up the fight. Lila notices how uneasily the bowls hair-dying color rests on Jody's frozen arms and slams her foot down hard enough to cause it to fall onto the Monotuke, all the while making a pun out of it. As June and Lila rush to stall the Banticores, Monroe prepares a new I.T.O. The episode ends with June's friends requesting Lila instead of June, so their hair can be finished. Smiling, June comments that Lila seems to be fitting in pretty well. Credits sequence Rachel discovers that all her things are missing. We see that the Monotuke and Uglian Banticores have stolen them and reply to her cellphone and they tell her ex-boyfriend that Rachel's not there. Characters *Juniper *Lila *Jody *Ophelia *Roger *Ray Ray *Monroe *Unglian Banticores *Monotuke Quotes :'June': Lila, don't worry about it. My friends are some of the nicest kids you'll ever meet. :'Jody': I hate everyone and everything!! :'Lila': Look if I go now, nobody'll notice. :'June': Lila, calm down, everything's going to be okay. (Jody sticks her head out the door) :'Jody': Run! Don't look back! Save yourselves! (Rachel pushes her away and opens the door) :'Rachel': Move it maggots! Move, move, move! :'Rachel': (sweetly) Slumber party, who doesn't love a good slumber party? (gets angry) ME that's who! Especially since I got put on dweeb duty! So nobody bother me or else! (gets in Lila's face) Got it?! (Lila growls at her, Rachel backs off) ...Right. :'Ophelia': Please tell me you can teach me that. :'Lila': Number one rule when living in the woods, bad smell; no go. :'June': Well, we're not in the woods anymore. :'Lila': (she sniffs the monster) But he smells really funky. (June sniffs him too) :'June': Okay, so he's not exactly a walking air freshener, that's still not a good reason to leave him -- :'Lila': No, I'm mean bad smell, as in up-to-no-good smell. :'June': That's a lot of lipstick for a dog. :'Monroe': Well, sometimes I like to feel pretty! :'Ophelia': Gee, when did I get invited to Dorkville? Trivia *Second on-screen appearance of Jody's sister Rachel. *Third appearance of Lila. *'Magical creatures': a Monotuke and Unglian Banticores. * The title seems to be a reference to the popular song of the same name performed by Wham! in 1984. George Michael's 1984 song, Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIgZ7gMze7A * We learn that Lila is a herbivore, effectively a vegetarian. * The "I.T.O." is a reference to U.F.O.s but is actually an Inter-dimensional Traveling Orb. *We discover that there are some magical beings that cannot be banished. Other methods are used for dealing with such creatures including creating another Edumian Prison Orb. * We learn that sending I.T.O.s with a special prison spell to orbit around the earth is one other way to keep evil magical creatures away. * The pun about "hair dye" and "die die" was supposedly one way to get the word past censors. * '''Ending Tagline': "Well, sometimes I like to feel pretty!" - Monroe Gallery Lila 9.jpg Lila 8.jpg Lila 7.jpg Jodyhouse.png Gogo stargazing.png Gogo rogerhair.png Gogo heya lil guy.png Gogo01 evil lil guy.png Gogo08 jodyfireflies.png Gogo09 jodyhair.png Lila 11.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Villain Debut Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Ally Return